Of Bats and Arrows
by theatrchy2004
Summary: Tim runs into an old friend. But she doesn't know they're friends!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Of Bats and Arrows

Author:TheatrChy

Disclaimer: Jimmy and Mary are mine. And Martha too. The rest belong to DC

Notes: This takes place in my AU. Years after "Have Yourself a Batty Little Christmas"

Finally, Tim had a decent break in his day. Walking across the quad his mind darting a mile a minute. His thoughts were juggling his class work, the Robin gig and his hobbies so that he didn't seem so suspect. And then he saw her. She jolted him out of his thoughts, but there on the quad at a picnic table no less sat Cissie King-Jones, Arrowette, or was it the former Arrowette, Tim wasn't really sure. Arrowette hadn't appeared in years, but he wasn't sure if she'd given up on the super-hero business altogether. "She's even more beautiful than she was seven years ago," he thought to himself. "Only one problem. She's never met Tim Drake. Not that she'd probably recognize me anyway out of the Robin costume. Last time she saw me I was much scrawnier," his thoughts continued.

Tim finally mustered up the courage to walk over to Cissie. "Okay, got to be careful here, can't have her thinking you're Robin or something." And with that, Tim successfully tripped over a tree stump and fell flat on his face.

Cissie was startled from her thoughts. She'd been engrossed in this article on new treatments for lung cancer when she heard a very distinctive thud near by. When she looked up and over the table she saw a young man, face down on the ground. "Omigod are you okay?" she asked him and hurried to his side. The boy quickly got up and brushed the grass off of his clothes. His face was bright red. Even so, Cissie took an instant liking to him. "He's cute," she thought to herself. "Uh yeah," the boy said nervously. "Damn tree got in the way." Cissie giggled, and even actually snorted!

The boy extended his hand to Cissie. "I'm Tim, by the way. And you are...?" Cissie shook his hand. "Cissie," she answered. "Cissie King-Jones." Making eye contact wit Tim Cissie could have sworn she'd seen Tim somewhere before. Eyeing him strangely, she asked him, "Have we met?"

Tim panicked. "Oh god! She's got me figured out!" he thought. Instead he said, "Uh, no, I can assure I would have remembered meeting you." Now it was Cissie's turn to blush. Tim gestured to the picnic table. "Mind if we..."

"Oh no not at all," Cissie replied and with that they sat down at the table together.

"You a student here?" Tim asked casually. He knew the answer of course. Even though Arrowette had not made any announcements to Young Justice when they disbanded, Tim was trained by the world's greatest detective. He knew that Cissie had not entered college after graduating from the Elias School. He also knew that Bonnie King-Jones had been diagnosed with lung cancer and that Hudson U had one of the top research facilities in the nation. Nevertheless he listened to Cissie explain this all to him, and tell him that she was working in the daycare center at the hospital to help assuage the costs of treatment and living there.

Cissie certainly did explain this to her new friend, Tim, but then turned the attention away from herself. "What about you?" she asked.

Tim replied, "I'm working on my masters in computer engineering here. One more year to go."

"Wow, really?" Cissie asked. She seemed sad. "You must think I'm such a loser."

"Wha..." Tim was shocked, and felt terrible to boot. He hadn't intended to make Cissie feel inferior in any way. "No, no, no," he took Cissie's hand. "I think what you're doing is incredible, I mean, being there for your mom like that? That takes a lot of courage."

"Who is this guy?" Cissie thought to herself. He'd denied having met her before, but there was still something so familiar about him. And the way he held her hand. Cissie knew that touch from somewhere. It may have not been as intimate before, but Cissie knew she knew that hand. She peered into Tim's crystal blue eyes. "Then again I would remember such gorgeous eyes," she thought. She squeezed Tim's hand and leaned forward across the table. "Would you like to go out sometime?" she asked Tim.

His surprised expression amused Cissie. She caught herself smirking some. "Uh, yeah, sure," Tim answered.

A couple of nights later Tim found himself walking Cissie home after dinner and a movie. She looked beautiful tonight; ever-casual, but beautiful nonetheless. "No one could wear a pair of jeans quite like her," Tim thought to himself. As they walked across the quad in the moonlight there was a lull in their conversation. Cissie subtly slipped her hand into Tim's. Tim smiled, and squeezed her hand. They were approaching Cissie's dormitory.

Doing the standard first date thing, Tim told Cissie what a great time he'd had, blah blah blah. Cissie complied, thinking Tim's polite coyness to be endearing. They finally reached the door to Cissie's dorm. Tim was in the middle of his "goodbye" when Cissie pulled him close to her and kissed him softly on the lips.

For a second Tim froze. Then, he kissed her back. Cissie could swear her heart leapt. She'd kissed guys before, sure, even dated some. But there was something about this kiss, this guy, the way he held her. She felt safe, protected even. There was something so familiar and yet so fresh in his touch. Their kiss deepened until Cissie finally broke it. "Call me," she breathed to him.

"Definitely," was his response.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a fabulous couple of months. Dick had noticed Tim spacing out during training. Bruce had noticed too, but wasn't interested as to why. He just wanted Tim focused again. Tim tried. He really did. After a night on patrol, Alfred announced that there were milk and cookies in the kitchen for anyone to appreciate, should they choose. Selina declined and went to bed. Bruce declined and plastered his eyes to the bat-computer screen. The coldness between those two had grown over the years. It was unsettling. With Martha off who knows where, Bruce had thrown more of himself into the Batman gig than he had before. Tim never thought Martha of all people could have had that balancing an effect on him, what with her similar obsession, but Tim wanted her back soon so that maybe they could get the Bruce they knew and loved back. Not wanting to deal with the brooding bat however, Tim and Dick took Alfred up on his offer.

After showering and changing into civvies, Dick and Tim met in the kitchen. Alfred had gone to bed, but they were still afraid to touch anything but the cookies and milk, on the off chance that they mess up Alfred's pristine kitchen.

"You know, Bruce just might kill you if you don't get your focus back," Dick said before wolfing down a handful of cookies.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Tim replied. "I keep trying, I just keep getting...distracted."

"Uh huh," Dick quipped, gulping down a glass of milk. "So who's the girl?"

Tim was shocked, at which Dick smirked. Then Tim smiled. "That obvious huh?"

Dick replied, "Are you kidding? You might as well have a neon sign over your head saying 'Love Sick Puppy.'"

"Hey!" Tim playfully punched Dick. "I seem to recall a certain person whose name shall not be mentioned who had quite the bought of lovesickness involving a certain redhead we know."

"Ha!" Dick quipped. For a moment they ate in silence. Then Dick asked, "You think it's that serious?"

"Huh?"

"This thing you have with this girl? Do you think it's as serious as me and Babs?"

Tim thought for a moment. He was always serious about the girls he dated, but that's not what Dick meant. He had asked if it was as serious as him and Babs. Or Bruce and Selina for that matter. "Well..." He thought out loud. "We have known each other quite awhile."

Dick went all dramatic then. "Gasp! And you mean you didn't bring her home to meet us? How could you?" In response Tim mumbled something. "What was that?" Dick asked.

Tim spoke up, "She doesn't know we've known each other..."

Dick raised his eyebrows. "So I'm guessing she knows about one of your identities but not the other?"

"Heh," Tim explained, "Actually she technically knows about both. Just not that they're the same person."

"So this young lady is part of the 'community'?" Dick asked.

"Yeah."

"Ah."

There was a moment of silence.

Dick continued, "So do I know her?"

"You might have met her. Arrowette?"

"Wow," Dick thought to himself, "Go, Timmy." He said, "I think I've seen her."

"Well, recently Cissie King-Jones met Tim Drake."

"Ah ha." Dick slapped Tim on the back. "Well, Tim, looks like you've gotten yourself into a pickle. I mean, if you're serious about her."

With that, Dick was gone, leaving Tim with his thoughts of Cissie.

Cissie sat in the dark with her laptop on. Her mom was sound asleep in the bed next to hers. She had slept more and more recently. Her treatments were wearing her out. Cissie still tried to spend a lot of her time with her mother. Living with her at the hospital helped. It was taxing on Cissie, though. Working in the daycare center at the hospital alleviated room and board. But then there were the doctor's fees and medicines and...it all piled up, and while her dad helped, he and Bonnie didn't get along, so he wasn't around much for the moral support.

It had been like a breath of fresh air when Tim walked into her life. She remembered how he had so clumsily tripped over that tree root. She wondered if it was just a ploy to get her attention. Cissie was usually oblivious to attention from the opposite sex. Even when she wasn't, her dad and brothers usually scared them off. That thought made Cissie frown. She really didn't want Roy shooting his mouth off at Tim. Or Ollie or Connor for that matter. If nothing else, Tim was keeping her sane through this whole ordeal with her mother's relapse. Hmm...Cissie pondered her attachment to Tim. Perhaps it was the familiarity and comfort she felt with him. Comfort. That was something she hadn't felt in awhile. Last time she remembered feeling comfortable was years ago with Young Justice. Well, before they started having issues.

Cissie reflected on one night in particular. She'd had a terrible fight with her mother and instinct drove her to the Young Justice headquarters. Secret wasn't around which Cissie had found curious but paid it no mind at the time. Red Tornado had said hello, but that was all. Reddie wasn't exactly the one to spill your heart out to. She'd sat in the dark rec room sulking when something startled her. In a split second she'd had her weapon poised for attack...the weapon of choice being the remote control next to her; silly looking, but Arrowette knew how to use just about anything as a weapon. The intruder had been Robin. In full costume as always.

"Oh. Hey," she'd said, blushing, embarrassed that she'd been so shaken by his entrance.

"Hey," he'd replied. They'd stood there in awkward silence. Finally Robin asked her, "Is everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah, fine."

The Boy Wonder had been unconvinced. And just like that Cissie started spilling her guts, crying, purging all the frustrations she'd been harboring for so long. She still didn't remember how they'd gotten on the couch together, Robin holding her tightly to his chest as she soaked his kevlar with her tears. He'd stroked her hair, gently, listening, responding when asked to, but no more. She'd dozed off in his arms, although she vaguely remembered him carrying her up to her room and tucking her into bed. She remembered faintly feeling him kiss her on the forehead as he'd whispered. "I'll take care of you, Cissie."

Cissie looked back on this event. It had been eight years since that night and she still remembered it so vividly. Had Robin been crushing on her? She wondered. She scowled. No matter, after what he did to break the team up. Him and his trust issues. Still...she felt somehow...honored to have seen a side of him most of Young Justice probably never saw. Except maybe Batgirl. Oh well, that was the past. She wasn't Arrowette anymore, although she had continued her training. She actually kind of missed it. She wondered...well, that was neither here nor there. Her main concern right now was her mother. And Tim. He was her rock these days. She just hoped her family wouldn't scare him away.

Tim rolled over in his bed sleepily and felt himself brush up against something, no someone. Someone soft and smooth and...he opened his eyes to see Cissie lying there beside him. She'd come over the night before when he'd returned from Gotham. He felt bad tearing her away from her mother, but then again he knew tensions had always been high between Cissie and Bonnie, even though they loved each other very much. Tim watched his girlfriend sleep peacefully beside him. Last night had been...wonderful. They'd fooled around before and all but finally consummating the relationship had been more exquisite than he could ever have imagined.

Watching Cissie sleep, he finally had an answer to Dick's question. Yes, it was as serious as it was between him and Babs. More than that, Tim realized that he'd fallen for Cissie years ago, since YJ formed. He'd never voiced his feelings, though, he was leader of the team and that would have been...irresponsible as it were. He also didn't think he had a snowball's chance in hell with a girl like Cissie. She was...something else. He knew a lot of people dismissed her as being just some blonde bimbo in a miniskirt, but Cissie was smart and had a dark side to boot. Not so dark as Martha's, but that suited Tim just fine. He'd only been interested in Martha for a very short period of time, which he liked to call his bought of temporary insanity, before realizing that dating Martha would be like dating Bruce with boobs. Blech.

Tim was still amazed that Cissie King-Jones, Arrowette, was lying in bed beside him. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her he loved her more than anything, he wanted to tell her who he was, but he...he couldn't. Not without betraying certain trusts. Sometimes he cursed the day he became Robin. In this case, not being Robin actually wouldn't have hindered him meeting Cissie. It was after all Tim Drake she was dating right now, not Robin. Nevermind that, though. What was done was done. There had to be some way around it, though. There had to be some way he could deepen his relationship with Cissie and not betray the Bat clan's trust.

Cissie had floated through her day. After last night with Tim, how could she not. Everyone had noticed the change in her. She would have loved to repeat the festivities of the night before, but Tim was busy with some work he had to do for some of his classes. Cissie was too full of energy to sit in the dorms with her Mom though. At dinner, Bonnie mentioned something about something fishy going on in the area, that might need taking care of. Usually Cissie was annoyed at Bonnie's suggestions that Cissie take up the Arrowette gig again. Tonight though...tonight Cissie thought she could use just that to burn off some of her energy.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin was patrolling the area. Very little happened out near Hudson U, but he figured it couldn't hurt to check. Eventually he spotted a gang fight brewing. Robin mused to himself about how so many Hudson U students were unaware of the happenings beyond their pristine walls. Just as he was about to swoop in to stop the fight. He noticed a cloud of gas suddenly appear amidst the gangsters. He listened closely as he heard several twangs of a ...bowstring? When the gas dissipated, Robin saw that several of them had been netted while Arrowette of all people was fighting off the remaining thugs.

"Funny," Robin thought to himself, watching her fight, "she never used those moves before. Like street fighting. Wonder where she learned that from."

Arrowette knocked out what she thought was the last guy when suddenly she heard someone attacking from behind. Before she could even react the attacker went silent. Arrowette turned around to see Robin standing on top of the now unconscious thug, not two feet away from her.

"Missed one," he smirked.

For an instant, Arrowette felt relief. Then the anger she'd felt toward Robin the last time she'd seen him returned.

"Come to show me up Bat boy?" she sneered.

Robin actually looked...hurt. "No," he said softly. "You did a good job here. I didn't interfere until I had to."

"Had to? Jesus Robin, you never did have faith in our abilities, did you?"

A gloved hand gently hushed her mouth.

"That's not it, Arrowette," he spoke with deepest sincerity. Arrowette felt that he was looking deep into her eyes behind his mask. She wished she could see his eyes. "I've always had faith in you and the others. I only interfered because I didn't want to see you...hurt."

Was Robin blushing? That blush...the way he looked away when he blushed. "God, get a grip Cissie!" she told herself. "Just because you keep finding similarities between Tim and..."

Her thoughts stopped short. Of course. This is why Tim had seemed so familiar to her. And why she'd dismissed it because she didn't recognize the eyes. She'd never seen Robin's eyes. Tim and Robin...were the same.

"Tim," she said softly.

Robin stood there, stunned. She was right. Why else would he have reacted like that? Her shock quickly turned to anger. He was Robin. He knew Cissie was Arrowette and that Arrowette was Cissie. He hadn't bothered to tell her. They'd shared a bed and he didn't trust her still. She'd actually fallen...no. She couldn't be in love with him. Not now. She felt tears stinging her eyeballs, threatening to pour out.

"Cissie," Robin stepped forward, trying to hold Cissie. She pushed him away and slapped him, hard, across the face.

"No, _Robin_, and never again."

And with that, she was gone. Robin stood there, in shock for awhile. He could still feel her hand on his cheek. It stung. It hurt like hell. More because of what it meant than anything, but she was an archer, there was a lot of power in that strike. He wouldn't be surprised if he had a bruise in the morning.

Robin made his way back home. He stripped out of his costume, held his mask in his hand. Everything was messed up now. "I should have just told her the truth," he thought. "I can never get her back now. Not that I won't try though, but..."

He already missed her. He looked at the spot she'd lay that morning, in his arms. The pillow was still dented. Tim lay his head on the pillow, hugging it tightly, and cried himself to sleep.

Bonnie observed her daughter more closely than Cissie realized. Lately, Cissie had been out a lot with one of the young graduate students from the University. Cissie had brought him by the dormitory too, the three of them spending time together. Tim...Drake was his name. He was a nice young man. Very polite. He seemed to be very good for Cissie. She'd been much happier than Bonnie had seen her in years. Ever, actually. Lately though, Cissie had become even crankier than usual. For a couple of weeks flowers arrived for Cissie daily. Cissie always cursed them and found more and more creative ways to destroy them. The flowers eventually waned and finally stopped. Bonnie could hear Cissie crying at night when she thought Bonnie was asleep. It pained her to see her daughter like this. One day after Cissie returned from the daycare, Bonnie decided it was finally time to address the issue.

"Cissie," Bonnie called her daughter's attention as she stalked across the room, slamming the door behind her.

"What!" Cissie snapped.

Bonnie glared at her daughter. She knew Cissie wasn't mad at her...this time. But Bonnie still wasn't going to tolerate that kind of behavior.

"Sit down," Bonnie commanded. "We need to talk."

"I've got nothing to talk about," was Cissie's response.

"Yeah right," Bonnie quipped. The more softly, "Where's Tim been?"

For a second, Cissie's face flared with anger. Then, obviously realizing she could not fool her mother, Cissie revealed all the sadness she'd felt recently. "He's gone," she said softly.

"But I thought you and he..." Bonnie lead.

"He lied to me Mom. I can't...I can't say more but... he lied, he didn't think he could trust me and just...it hurts."

"I see. Sounds pretty serious. But what do you feel for him?"

"Anger," Cissie answered quickly, hotly, sharply. Like her father, Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"He sure seemed crazy about you."

Tears brimmed, threatening to fall. "He used me," Cissie said.

Bonnie empathized with her daughter. Once upon a time, Bonnie had felt rather used herself. By Ollie, actually. But that was water under the bridge. She knew she hadn't loved Ollie, but she could see very clearly that Cissie had loved Tim.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Shall we call the boys to beat him up?"

Cissie snorted a laugh. "No...he could probably take them anyway."

"All three plus Lian?"

Cissie nodded. "Yeah."

"Well..." Bonnie continued. "You'll find your knight in shining armor someday."

Cissie smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

Jon Kent was leaving the clinic to grab a bite to eat more digestible than what was served in the hospital cafeteria. It was a good thing he didn't need sleep like regular humans did, but food was another matter and his residency just simply didn't leave enough time for it.

Standing outside the clinic was none other than Jon's good friend, Tim Drake. Of course, Jon had known Tim first as Robin when they were on Young Justice together. Luckily since then they'd happened to meet at a big social gathering in Gotham to which they had both attended with their families. A good cover to protect both of their alteregos.

"Hey, mi amigo!" Jon belted, giving Tim a hearty handshake. "What brings you here."

"I needed someone to talk to." It was then that Jon noticed the hurt and pain in Tim's eyes. "I was hoping the doctor might be in?"

Jon winced at the bad joke, but smiled. "Anything. What are best friends for anyway?"

Jon had insisted they go someplace to eat to talk since he was starving. Tim drove his convertible and was quiet most of the way. Jon knew Tim well enough to know that when Tim was ready to talk he would. There was no point in pushing it.

At lunch, Jon wolfed down his food. Tim barely touched his. Finally, Tim broke the silence. "I think I really messed up."

"How so, buddy?"

"I...you're the only, uh YJ-er I actually told..." Jon understood and nodded. "Well, I ran into someone else and...well she found out and now...well now things aren't so good."

"Okaaaay," Jon speculated. He knew it wasn't Martha because she'd known Tim from the get go. Secret was confined at DEO headquarters. That left... "Cassie or Cissie?"

Tim blushed. This was not at all like Tim. He only acted this way when...when...oh...now Jon understood. "Cissie," his non-meta friend answered.

Jon nodded. "So...what happened?"

"_I_ met her," Tim explained. Jon knew by the emphasized "I" that Tim meant that Tim Drake had met Cissie King-Jones. "And we kind of...had a thing going." Jon's eyes bugged out.

"You and...Cissie?"

Tim looked hurt. "Is that so hard to believe?" His voice was cold.

"No, no, man I didn't mean it like that just..." Jon sighed. "It's just unexpected is all. Like if I was sitting here saying Bart and I..." Tim started laughing. "See. Now go on."

"Okay Okay. Anyway...I wanted to tell her...you know." Jon nodded again. "But I couldn't and well, she's not dumb Jon. She figured it out and now...she won't talk to me and I just." Tim was visibly upset now. He gasped a breath before saying, "I love her, Jon."

Jon was dumbfounded. He carefully put his sandwich down and folded his napkin neatly in his lap. "Wow." He looked at Tim. "Is there anything I can do?"

Tim shook his head. "I just needed to...get that out of my system. She won't talk to me, I have to respect that. I don't want it to seem like I'm sending all my friends to pester her too."

Tim then smiled weakly. "Thanks Jon. You know, for listening."

Jon smirked. "Anytime pal." Then he leaned in real close. "But if I do run into Arrowette I'll see what I can do." He whispered with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

Six months later. There was always a Christmas fund-raiser for the research hospital at Hudson U. All the patients and their families were invited. Cissie heard that a bunch of philanthropist type people would be there too, including THE Bruce Wayne. That was the last thing on Cissie's mind, though. Since Bonnie couldn't leave the hospital for the holidays, the rest of Cissie's family had come to spend the holidays there. It was mainly for Cissie that they did it. Bonnie and Ollie never got along. They tried to be civil for Cissie's sake, but it never worked. Then there was Roy. She loved him like a brother but my god if she didn't just want to throttle him. He didn't get along with Bonnie either. Thank god for Connor. He and Cissie had clicked right away and he had this way of calming people.

Lian was fussing with her dress. "Why did I have to wear a dress?" It was one of Cissie's dresses. Cissie rolled her eyes. She and Lian were so different. At sixteen, Lian had hardly worn skirts her entire life save maybe one or two occassions.

Cissie straightened her own dress, a dark blue cocktail dress she'd found on sale. Looking at all the faces in the room, Cissie wasn't sure if she should talk to anyone. She, Connor and Lian stuck close to Bonnie. Roy and her dad seemed to know a lot of people here though. Cissie guessed that was from back when Ollie was a millionaire. Right now Ollie was talking to, jesus, Bruce Wayne!

"Cissie?" Her mother touched her arm. "I'm getting tired. I think I should go take a nap."

"Okay, Mom, I'll just go tell Dad we're leaving."

"No, no I can manage. You stay and have fun."

"Um, okay, you sure?"

"Positive."

Bonnie turned to go.

"Hope you feel better, Bonnie," Connor said to her.

"Thank you, Connor," she squeezed his hand. "Now you kids have fun."

And with that, Bonnie was gone. Connor, Lian and Cissie stayed in their clump.

Finally bored, Cissie announced that she was going to get some punch and headed over to the food table.

"There she is," she heard Roy say behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned to see Roy approaching her with a dark haired man and two young children, a red headed boy and a dark-haired girl. They had to be about seven years old was Cissie's guess.

"Couldn't resist embarrassing me in public, Roy?" Cissie glared at her "big brother."

"Me? Embarrass you? Never!" Roy quipped with the worst innocent act Cissie had ever seen. "I wanted you to meet an old friend of mine, Dick Grayson. Dick, this is my sister, Cissie King-Jones."

Cissie was somewhat shocked at Roy referring to her as his sister. But it was true enough. She shook hands with the dark-haired man. "Hi, Cissie, pleasure to meet you. Roy's told me so much about you."

"Oh has he," Cissie eyed Roy suspiciously. Roy started whistling, staring at the ceiling.

Dick laughed. "Only good things I can assure you." He then gently nudged the kids out from behind his legs and introduced them. "And these are my kids, Jimmy and Mary."

Cissie bent down to eye level with the kids and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Jimmy. Mary."

Mary vigorously shook Cissie's hand and proceeded to speak rapidly, her green eyes sparkling. "Hi! My name is Mary Katherine Gordon-Grayson. I'm seven years old and I'm in the second grade."

Cissie giggled. "Very nice to meet you Mary."

On the other hand, Jimmy's blue eyes were wide. He cautiously extended his hand for a handshake, then once that was done quickly hid behind his father again, tugging at his leg. Dick taking the cue, picked his son up. Jimmy whispered in Dick's ear. Dick began to chuckle.

"He says you're a very pretty lady," Dick told Cissie, giving her his trademark Grayson grin.

"Oh," Cissie blushed.

Roy quipped, "Watch out for this one, Cissie. If he's anything like his father, he'll be chasing skirts before he's ten."

"You're one to talk, Harper," Dick protested.

Cissie rolled her eyes. "If you gentlemen will excuse me."

"Of course," Dick said, then continued to squabble with Roy.

Cissie made her way over to her dad with two cups of punch.

"Hey, Dad," she said as she approached, "Thought you might like some punch."

The man Ollie was talking to lighted up. He was ruggedly handsome, even in his fifties. His salt-and-pepper hair suited him just fine. There was no mistaking that this man was Bruce Wayne. "Ollie!" the man bellowed. "You never told me you had a daughter!" He then turned his attention to Cissie and kissed her hand. "And such a lovely daughter too." Cissie blushed. He may have been old enough to be her father, but Bruce Wayne had aged gracefully and retained all of his characteristic charm.

Ollie practically growled, "Back off, Wayne."

Bruce laughed, and continued, "Ollie, I'm a happily married man." Ollie grunted. "Besides, Miss King-Jones can't be any older than my own daughter." He turned his attention to Cissie again. "Unfortunately Martha couldn't make it. I think you two could be friends."

"Uh, yes, Mr. Wayne," Cissie was completely flabbergasted.

"Please," Bruce continued. "Call me Bruce."

Cissie smiled, "Bruce."

Tim hated these things. But his dad had asked him to represent Drake Industries since he and his new wife were in the Bahamas for the holidays. Again. Besides, Tim hoped he might run into Cissie here. He'd spent most of the party in idle small talk with the socialites, although he had managed to squeeze in a chat with Dick. Then Harper showed up and Tim diverted his attention to the other guests. Finally he ran into Jon. Tim looked around, confused. "I didn't think the press was here. Where are your parents?"

Jon rolled his eyes. "I'm a doctor, Tim. You do the math." He continued, "I should be asking why you are here. Since when were computer engineering students involved in this fund-raiser?"

"They aren't. I'm representing Drake Industries."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"So..."

Then he saw Cissie and lost whatever Jon was saying. The way her dress hugged the curves of her body, the way her hair fell over her shoulders, Tim was absolutely mesmerized. Her smile when she talked to Jimmy and Mary. He felt a lump form in his throat.

Jon obviously noticed. Next thing Tim noticed was Jon's fingers snapping in front of his eyes. "Hey, Timmy, you in there?" Jon teased. Tim nodded toward Cissie. Jon looked. "Damn! I swear Tim, if I didn't know you were madly in love with her-" Tim glared at him sharply. "But you are, so I won't." Jon grinned. Tim rolled his eyes.

He watched as Cissie moved across the room to Bruce and...Oliver Queen. "Funny," Tim thought. "I know Cissie doesn't know Bruce. Huh. She must know Ollie through the arrow gig." Then he saw Bruce kiss Cissie's hand and his blood began to boil. He handed his drink to Jon. "I have to get out of here," he said.

Tim rushed out the door into the cold, wintery weather. He crossed his arms across his chest and sulked on a bench. After awhile he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter, Timmy?" Selina Kyle-Wayne's voice purred.

"Hey, Selina," Tim replied. "Just my heart breaking that's all."

Selina sat on the bench next to the young man. "Well your heart's going to freeze if you stay out here any longer, and what's the use in that. Come inside with me."

Tim sighed. "Yeah...okay," he finally resigned. He never could argue with a pretty lady.

Cissie was actually enjoying the conversation with Bruce and her father. If nothing else, Bruce's airheadedness made Cissie feel really smart. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a tall, dark-haired woman making her way over with...omigod it was Tim. Cissie froze. The dark haired woman said hello to Ollie and introduced herself to Cissie as Selina Kyle-Wayne. Cissie vaguely recalled being polite to the woman. Bruce then introduced Ollie to Tim, saying something about Tim representing Drake Industries! So, Tim was rich. Another detail he'd failed to mention. Bruce was then introducing Tim to Cissie. The entire time, their eyes were locked, except briefly when Tim was greeting Ollie. Cissie didn't offer her hand to Tim. Tim seemed to pick up on that and didn't extend his hand either. Cissie merely said, very icily, "We've met." Selina, Bruce and Ollie exchanged glances.

"Hey, Ciss," Tim said softly, his eyes apologetic. Cissie knew that if she looked into those eyes long enough she'd cave. So she stormed off. Looking after her, Tim nodded to the others. "Excuse us."

Ollie glared after Tim. He'd obviously hurt his little girl and Ollie was going to have none of that. Selina rolled her eyes at her husband's dumb playboy act when he said blankly, "Gee, I wonder what that was all about."

Tim followed Cissie out into the icy New Jersey winter. His sports jacket and long-sleeve shirt was warm enough but Cissie just had that little dress on. Which she looked incredibly gorgeous and beautiful and hot in and he just wanted to touch her and...In any case she would freeze out here. More than that, Tim would regret it if he didn't at least try to get her back.

"Cissie! Wait!" Tim caught up to Cissie and touched her arm. She spun around and nearly slapped him again, but he caught the offending hand. "Cissie, please! Can we talk?"

"More secrets, Tim?" Cissie hissed.

At that moment Tim made a mental note that Selina was not the only woman who hissed when she was angry. Pushing that aside, he replied, "No, not anymore. It's all out in the open now."

"You never intended it to be!"

"I did!...Eventually."

"Eventually." Cissie glared at him. That glare actually made Tim wince. "So everything works around _your_ schedule. _You _call the shots, string me along, making a complete fool of me..."

"Cissie I didn't want to do that, trust me."

She eyed him suspiciously as Tim gave her his best puppy-dog eye look.

Inside, Dick and Roy were watching the argument from afar.

"Fifty bucks says Cissie tells him to get lost," Roy challenged.

"A hundred says Tim gets the girl," Dick quipped.

"You're on."

Cissie looked into Tim's puppy dog eyes. A voice inside of her told her not to fall for it. But then his eyes spoke volumes in sincerity. Before she could say anything, Tim removed his jacket and put it around her shoulders, saying, "Here, you must be freezing." Cissie instinctively hugged the jacket to her, even though she hadn't noticed the cold around her.

Cissie looked up at Tim, her expression hurt. "You really hurt me, Tim."

Tim looked like she'd stabbed him in the heart. With a spoon no less. "Ciss, I swear if I could do it all over again, it wouldn't have happened like this."

"How could it have happened differently, Tim?"

He took her both her hands into his and proceeded to say. "I would have told you that I was madly in love with you and that there should be no secrets between us." He touched her face. "I would have asked you to forgive me for not telling you sooner that I was...Robin. I would have told you that I always had a crush on you when we were younger and that I never could have imagined that one day you might...well," Tim blushed, "I guess it's too late for that now, huh."

Inside, Dick and Roy still watched through the glass.

"Smooth, going in for the 'here take my jacket' angle," Dick commented.

"That'll never work on, Cissie," Roy quipped, "We've desensitized her to those wooing ways."

Bruce Wayne walked up behind the younger men. "Hello, fellas," he mused. "What's so interesting out there?"

"Roy doesn't seem to have faith in Tim's wooing abilities," Dick answered.

"That hundred bucks is in my pocket, Grayson," Roy argued.

"Hmm..." Bruce pondered. "Put me in for a hundred."

"Which side?" Dick asked.

Bruce smiled, "Tim's side. He has learned from the best after all."

"Oh shit," Roy said suddenly.

They all looked out the windows to see Cissie practically tackle Tim and kiss him, sending them both tumbling down into the snow.

Bruce and Dick smirked. "Pay up, Harper," Dick demanded, to which Roy responded with a groan.

Tim felt Cissie's weight on top of him. Her lips were kissing his, passionately, her arms pegged on either side of him in the snow. Shocked at first, Tim finally relaxed into the kiss, kissing her back passionately. He rested his hands on her waist. He loved feeling her again, the firmness of her muscles, but not without a touch of feminine softness. He moaned as he felt her tongue slip between his lips. Too soon, she pulled away.

Tim was mesmerized by her beauty, but still managed to hear her say, "That I might love you too?"

Tim was speechless. He managed to sputter out, "D-do you?"

Cissie nodded, blushing. "I think that's why I took this all so hard. I'd fallen in love with you Tim and then suddenly you weren't who I thought you were."

Tim felt guilty again, brushed a stand of hair out of her face. "I'm sorry, Ciss, I really am."

"Shh," she said. "Don't worry about that. Just...kiss me."

"Gladly", Tim smiled as he pulled his love back down for a deep kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Reluctantly, Tim had to leave Cissie for the holidays, thus missing the chance to actually really meet the rest of her family. He was back again, though, for his last semester at Hudson University. Cissie started patrolling with Robin as Arrowette, if for no other reason than to spend time with Tim. She also reasoned that this way she wouldn't be driving herself crazy worrying if Tim was safe that night or not.

Their routine had gone on for months now. Tim would return from his classes, Cissie would get off work, they'd have dinner with Bonnie, go out on patrol then return to Tim's apartment to make love. Or pass out. It varied night to night. Sometimes Cissie would go back to the dormitory and go to bed when Tim still had a lot of classwork to complete.

This night in particular ended with the two crimefighters in bed together, clawing at each other passionately. Once the festivities had ended, they lay in each others arms, panting, looking longingly into each other's eyes, but too exhausted for more. Cissie felt Tim's hand stroking her side. It was rough, yet gentle on her skin. Likewise she admired his body, honed to perfection after all his years as Robin. Tim took her hand gently in his and brought it to his mouth, kissing it, gently brushing his lips over her knuckles, all the while maintaining the gaze they shared. It was all Cissie had in her not to melt right then and there.

"I've been thinking," Tim began, "I'd like you to meet my family."

He smiled at her expression of shock. "You're dad?" She asked. She regretted asking that as soon as she saw Tim's face darken. She knew his relationship with his dad was tense.

"I'm afraid Dad is too busy to bother himself with my personal life," Tim said tersely. He lightened though and continued, "No, I was talking about my real family, uh...you remember Dick Grayson from the Chistmas party?" Cissie nodded. "Well he and his family have helped me through a lot over the years and..." he touched Cissie's face, "I want them to know how much I love you."

Cissie blushed bright red and tackled her lover. They weren't getting any sleep that night.

Tim had insisted that dinner be informal, for Cissie's sake, so they agreed to meet at Dick and Babs' house in Blüdhaven. It was also a means of protecting the others' secret identities. Since Tim had mentioned being so close to Dick it made more sense to meet at his home rather than at the manor. Bruce and Selina were still invited, of course, and Alfred insisted on preparing the meal even if it wasn't in his own home. Selina wouldn't be coming, though. Tensions had risen even higher between her and Bruce as he threw himself even more obsessively into his role as Batman. Selina had even moved out of the manor into one of the penthouses downtown. Tim worried that the lack of female presence might be unsettling for Cissie, but then remembered that as a part of the Arrow family she was probably used to it.

Tim pulled his car into the Gordon-Grayson driveway. Cissie had been very quiet the last leg of the trip. Tim stopped the car, put into park and then leaned over to Cissie. "You okay?" he asked, concerned, his hand on the headrest behind her.

"Yeah," she replied quietly. "Just nervous I guess. Meeting the family and all. I hope I'm not too much of a disappointment." She sighed that last bit.

Tim shook his head. He did not understand Cissie sometimes. She was gorgeous and intelligent and one of the best archers in the world. She probably didn't have Ollie beat yet, but she was probably on par with Roy and Connor probably took place after her. They'd had this conversation before, though. He just smiled reassuringly and said, "You could never be a disappointment." He got the kiss he was hoping for.

They moseyed to the door hand in hand. Not long after Tim had rung the door bell, the door swung open and Tim found himself being tackled by the junior bats. "Uncle Tim!" Jimmy and Mary exclaimed.

"Whoa, hey kids," Tim grappled with them before finally getting control and holding each under each of his arms.

Jimmy quieted down when he saw Cissie and whispered to Tim, "Pretty lady."

Tim smiled and rolled his eyes. "You are so your father's son." The twins just giggled.

Cissie wasn't sure what to do when the kids tackled Tim. She recognized them, of course, from the Christmas party. Watching Tim with them though sent a warm fuzzy feeling through her body. "He'll make a great dad someday," she caught herself thinking, then blushed furiously.

Jimmy had whispered something in Tim's ear to which Tim replied, "You are so your father's son. But yeah, she is a pretty lady." Their eyes locked and Tim leaned in and kissed Cissie chastely, but enough to ignite the passion between them.

"Hey, not in front of the kids," a female voice said. Tim and Cissie broke their kiss as a woman with hair as red as Jimmy's approached in a wheelchair. "Hi, you must be Cissie," the red head extended her hand. "I'm Barbara. Or Babs. Or Hey you. Whichever you prefer actually."

Cissie laughed as she shook Barbara's hand. "Pleased to meet you." Tim had told her about Barbara's chair, but it still surprised Cissie. Maybe it was because Barbara was so vital, so unlike what one thinks of a person in a wheelchair.

"Master Richard!" a distinguished sounding voice rose from the kitchen. There was much clattering of pots and pans before Dick Grayson emerged from the kitchen.

"Alright, alright already!" Turning, Dick saw Cissie and Tim had arrived. "Hey, guest of honor is here!" He crossed the room. "Well come on in. Here, let me take your coats." Dick took Cissie and Tim's coats and plopped them onto the twins. "Alright, you two, you know what to do." The twins giggled and wandered off toward the guest bedroom barely missing the obstacles in the way.

Cissie giggled. "They're adorable."

"They get it from their Mom," Dick bent down and kissed his wife on the cheek.

Barbara rolled her eyes. "You be careful, Cissie. Timmy here takes after his 'big brother.'"

Cissie smiled. "I can see that already." She turned to her boyfriend. "Timmy?"

Tim blushed bright red. "Thanks, Babs."

"Aww, did we embarrass widdle Timmy," Dick teased Tim, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Quit it!" Tim tackled Dick and the "brothers" went tumbling down to the floor together. It was at this moment the twins arrived again.

Mary yelled, "Geronimo!" and jumped into the fun and games. Giggling, Jimmy followed her.

Cissie found this entire episode absolutely hilarious and did not even try to conceal her laughter. Barbara laughed too, confiding to Cissie, "You know, people don't realize that the twins aren't my only children."

"Ahem," a quiet voice beckoned from the doorway. It was so quiet, and yet it stopped Tim and Dick in their tracks. "If the greeting rituals have been carried out properly now, h'orderves are served in the living room."

"Uh, thanks Alfie," Tim.

"Thanks, Alfred," Dick echoed the younger man beneath him.

Essentially giving the "children" the cold shoulder, Alfred turned to regard the ladies. "Ah, Miss Cissie. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," the gentleman's gentleman smiled and nodded to Cissie.

"The pleasure's mine," Cissie responded. All this formality made her feel like a princess. The most she got at home was Bonnie whining for a cigarette and Roy burping as a welcome home.

It hadn't been long before Bruce Wayne showed up. Cissie noticed that he wasn't acting nearly as airheaded as he had the first time she met him, but he was charming nonetheless. He apologized for Selina not being able to make it as she had other things to attend to, but Cissie sensed there was more to it than that.

At dinner Bruce had gone on and on about his daughter, Martha. Cissie noticed the glances Barbara, Dick and Tim exchanged. There was more to this family that met the eye.

After dinner, Tim was practically dragged off by the twins to play. Dick and Barbara had exchanged a look and Dick had escorted Bruce into the den to "chat." Alfred kept at his duties in the kitchen, leaving Cissie alone with Barbara.

"I don't know about you, Cissie, but I could use some fresh air," Barbara rolled toward the sliding patio doors, pressing a button causing the doors to open. "Care to join me?"

"Don't mind if I do," Cissie smiled. She joined Barbara out on the patio.

"You and Tim have been together awhile now."

Cissie smiled. "Yes."

"You're all he talks about you know."

Cissie blushed. "Not really!"

"Oh yeah, constantly. I'm telling you girl, he worships the ground you walk on."

Cissie grinned ear to ear and blushed even deeper. "He's not so bad himself."

Barbara quirked an eyebrow. "That's an understatement."

Cissie brought her eyes to meet Barbara's emerald eyes. "I know."

Barbara nodded. "Cissie, we all care for Tim. And we've seen him get hurt. By his family. Friends. And in...other situations." Cissie nodded, knowing what Barbara meant. Barbara continued, "He sometimes doesn't believe us, but we all love him like a part of the family. He really is Dick's little brother, and Uncle Tim to the kids."

Cissie smiles. "I know. He talks about _you_ guys all the time."

Barbara smiled bitterly. "Yes, well. Tim's real family has been somewhat lacking in their abilities to provide moral support for Tim."

Cissie squeezed Barbara's shoulder. "You're his real family now. Trust me."

Barbara's eyes danced. "Yes." She took a moment to take in the love and sincerity in Cissie's eyes. "I have a feeling you're his family now too."

Cissie blushed. Just then Tim popped his head out on the patio. "Hey babe," he called softly. "You about ready to go? You've got work in the morning after all."

Cissie sighed. "Time to go already?" She turned to Barbara. "Thanks for having us over, it was so good to meet you."

"The pleasure's all mine. You bring her back here Timmy. Visit lots."

Tim just smiled a million watt smile. "I will. Don't worry, I will."


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks later, Tim and Cassie found themselves on babysitting duty with the twins. Barbara had locked herself in the Oracle's lair to deal with not only the current Birds of Prey mission, but the intergalactic mission Dick was on with the Titans. Since Jimmy and M.K. were with them for the day, Tim decided to take them on a little day trip, and invited Cissie along. To make things more bearable for everyone, they took the train from Gotham to New York, where a visit to the Museum of Natural History was in order. Luckily, Jimmy and M.K. were fascinated with the passing scenery so Tim was able to focus on Cissie. She too was gazing out the window, but not at the scenery. She started when Tim reached across and touched her hand.

"Sorry," he grinned bashfully.

She smiled back.

"You okay?" Tim continued.

Cissie simply nodded. "Mmhmm," she assured him.

Tim furrowed his brow. Something was off. "Cissie, please. Something's bugging you."

Cissie smirked. "I guess I can't get anything past the World's Greatest Detective."

"That's Batman."

"Close enough."

"You still haven't answered my question."

Cissie sighed. "Tim, I just want to enjoy my day out with you and the kids. Please."

'You and the kids,' Tim repeated the words in his head and immediately blushed as images of him and Cissie with kids of their own swarmed his brain. "Yeah, okay, sorry," he answered and squeezed her hand. She smiled back at him and leaned across to kiss him.

This immediately brought giggles from their underage companions. M.K., being the bolder of the two, started sing-songing, "Uncle Tim and Cissie, sitting in a cave, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Alright you two," Tim growled playfully as he reached over to tickle M.K..

Cissie raised an eyebrow. "A cave?"

While still tickling M.K., Tim put on a mock-serious face and explained, "Their father has a twisted sense of humor."

Kyle sat in front of the full-sized mammoth skeleton, sketching furiously. He had just begun to flesh out the skeleton on his sketch pad when a shadow fell across his paper. Kyle sighed. He looked up to find himself face to face with two big blue eyes.

"Whatcha doin'?" the pint-sized intruder asked.

Kyle couldn't help but smile. "I'm drawing."

"Whatcha drawing a skeleton for?"

"Well, the skeleton was just to help me get the form right. Now I'm starting on the muscles."

"But there's just a skeleton here."

"I know, but I'm using my imagination."

The girl's eyes widened. "I know how to do that!"

"You do?"

"Uh huh. Papa Bruce says if I was any more creative, they'd have to lock me up in Arkham!"

That last statement gave Kyle pause. Who would tell a kid they belonged in Arkham? The kid didn't seem to mind what her Papa Bruce said, though, so Kyle forced a little chuckle.

"M.K.," a young blonde woman rushed up. "M.K. what did we say about you running off like that? I'm sorry, sir- Kyle?"

Kyle smiled "Cissie?"

"Omigod, how long has it been?" she moved to hug Kyle.

Kyle hugged her back. "Too long," he muttered, daring a whiff of her hair. It always smelled like honey.

"Okay, Jimmy, let's go find the girls," Tim took his nephew's hand in his as they exited the men's room.

"Uncle Tim?"

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"Are you gonna marry Cissie?"

Tim stopped in his tracks and squatted to eye level with the boy. "Where did you get an idea like that?"

"You love her, right?"

"Well, yes."

"Then why not marry her?"

"Well, um, we haven't been together all that long. There's still a lot we need to learn about each other…" Tim started rambling.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and grabbed his uncle's hand. "Come on. Let's go find the girls."

When Jimmy and Tim found the girls, Tim's heart almost stopped. There was Cissie hugging some man. No, not just some man- Green Lantern! Or rather, Kyle Rayner. And Kyle Rayner was sniffing his girlfriend's hair! Tim quickened his pace. He immediately wrapped his arm around Cissie and kissed her on the cheek.

Cissie blushed. "Kyle, this is my boyfriend, Tim Drake. Tim, this is a family friend, Kyle Rayner. He lives here in New York."

Tim smiled a huge, fake grin. "Pleased to meet you Kyle," he shook Kyle's hands a bit more firmly than necessary. Kyle matched him in kind.

"Pleasure's all mine, Tim."

"You must be a friend of Connor's." Cissie raised an eyebrow at that comment.

"I am. We go way back."

"That's great."

"Well, I should get back to…" Kyle indicated his sketchpad.

"Of course. It was nice to meet you, Kyle"

"You too, Tim. See you around Cissie." He gave Cissie a little hug, "M.K."

"Bye, Kyle," Cissie smiled. "Don't be a stranger, okay?"

Kyle smiled a genuine smile this time. "Sure thing, Ciss."

"Uncle Tim, look!" M.K. bellowed, much to the chagrin of the other museum visitors. She'd found the Saber Tooth Tiger in the next room.

"Excuse us, duty calls," Tim declared, eagerly pushing Cissie and Jimmy in M.K.'s direction.

Kyle sighed, watching Cissie go. He should have known she'd have a boyfriend. Oh well, he was an artist, wasn't he? Unrequited love should help him with his work.

Tim and Cissie found themselves at one of the playgrounds in Central Park with the twins. Jimmy and M.K. were playing on the swings together, leaving their babysitters alone for once.

"So," Cissie began between bites of her hotdog, "you want to tell me what the hell that was about back there?"

"What what was all about?" Tim feigned innocence.

"Why you suddenly felt the need to get into a pissing contest with Kyle?" Tim shrugged. "Come on, Tim. You may as well have clubbed me over the head and dragged me back to your cave."

Tim smirked. "Would you have liked that?"

Cissie laughed. "Not the point, Tim." She finished her hotdog and commenced to wipe her hands with a napkin.

"Well, did you see the way he was looking at you?" Tim asked indignantly.

"Tim, what are you talking about? Kyle's just a friend. A friend of Connor's even."

"A friend who happens to be in love with you," Tim grumbled.

"What? Tim, you're not making sense, now."

"Cissie, I saw the way he was with you. The way he looks at you and talks to you. You don't act that way with a girl you aren't totally head over heels for."

Cissie sighed and ran her fingers through Tim's hair. "Tim...okay, suppose you're right—and you're not…You aren't honestly worried about Kyle, are you?"

"Cissie…I just love you so much. I don't want to lose you."

"Tim, you're not going to lose me."

"I lost you before."

A wave of guilt swept over Cissie. "I…I know. I was angry then. And confused."

"I know. But, god, those six months without you, knowing I'd hurt you, hurt like hell."

Cissie sighed. "Tim, look at me." When he turned to her, she took his face gently in both hands. "Tim, that's all behind us now. You have me now, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I love you."

Tim smiled and kissed her. "Okay," he began, "now you know what's been on my mind. Now you have to tell me why've been so… not here today."

Cissie let out a nervous laugh. "You bats don't forget anything, do you?"

"Nope."

"I'm just worried about Mom. She's not responding to her treatment very well."

"How long has this been going on?"

"About a week."

"Cissie, why didn't you say something? I could've handled the twins by myself. You didn't have to come with us if you wanted to be with Bonnie."

"Actually, I did. Mom threatened to relinquish my visitation rights if I didn't 'get the hell out of her face and go have some goddamn fun.' Her words."

"Visitation rights? She's in the main hospital again?" Cissie nodded. "Ciss, why didn't you say something? I want to be there for you, but how can I do that if you keep me in the dark?"

"I know, Tim, I'm sorry, it's just…" tears streamed out of Cissie's eyes. "It's just—I know it's irrational, but it's like… if I tell anyone, it comes true, you know? Like, if I keep it a secret, maybe it will go away."

"Shh," Tim pulled her into his arms. "It's okay. I'm here."

Kyle couldn't concentrate on his sketch. He was just too infuriated. He couldn't tell who he was angrier at, though; this guy—Tim—or himself. He knew it was idiotic to fall in love with Cissie. She was more than ten years his junior, and Connor's sister to boot. More than that, Ollie scared the crap out of him. It was a good thing no one knew how he felt about Cissie. He hadn't even told Connor. Suddenly, a smile spread across his face. He whipped out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Connor, what's up? … So, you meet this guy Cissie's dating?"

Tim pulled up to his apartment building. He was exhausted. The twins were a lot to keep up with. He didn't know how Dick and Babs did it. Luckily, the kids had worn themselves out and fallen asleep on the train ride home, after which they went to spend the night at the Manor with their Papa Bruce. Tim and Cissie continued on to Hudson U and sat with Bonnie awhile.

Bonnie… did not look good, Tim had to admit. She'd never been in the best health, what with all her cigarette smoking, but this was definitely the worst he'd seen her yet. He didn't want to say anything to Cissie, but he knew Bonnie's prospects were bleak. She'd been in and out of remission over the last eight years, and now that her body was not responding to the treatments… it was only a matter of time.

Cissie had sacrificed everything for her mother—her education, her career, and her social life. Okay, well, none of them really had a social life, having grown up in the superhero community, but even Cassie, Cissie's best friend, was not around to support her, due to the war on Themiscyra. Cissie needed Tim. It was nice to feel needed. Oh sure, Batman needed Robin, but that was different. He was just a good soldier to the Bat. But Cissie needed _Tim_. No one had ever wanted or needed Tim before.

Tim unlocked his apartment door. Cissie had wanted to stay with her mom awhile longer, so Tim decided to head back home and catch a nap before he went out on patrol that night. As he shut the door her heard a _twang_ and a _thunk_. Much to Tim's surprise, he saw an arrow quivering next to his ear, its head lodged into the door.

Tim turned quickly, ready to defend himself against whatever intruder had breached his security system. Before he could assess the situation completely, three more arrows shot out, all from different directions. Two pegged Tim's shirtsleeves to the door; the third pinned the hem of his shirt down. A man emerged from the shadows. As he approached, Tim recognized him.

Green Arrow barreled toward him, slamming the door-Tim and all- shut. "Stay away from my daughter!" he growled.


	7. Chapter 7

Daughter? Had Tim heard right? Ollie didn't have a daughter. Did he? Even if he did, Tim didn't even know who she was.

"Oliver," Tim bat-growled, "I can assure you, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"That so, feather-brain?"

Tim nodded.

"I have a very reliable source that puts you at the Met this afternoon with your hands all over her. You going to deny that?"

"I _was _at the Met this afternoon with my girlfriend. That…" Suddenly it dawned on him. "Wait. _You're_ Cissie's _dad_?"

Ollie just glared at him.

"But…but Cissie's dad died when she was only two! If you're her father, where the hell have you been all her life?"

"Watch your mouth, boy. I'll do the interrogating around here. Who do you think you are? The goddamn Bat?"

"Um, Ollie, actually," Connor emerged from his shadow, "he is a Bat."

"Yeah," Roy came out of the opposite corner. "I thought he looked familiar."

Ollie stared at his sons. "What?!" After a moment he turned back to Tim, muttering, "a hint would have been nice." To Tim he barked, "Well, Bat-Boy, the warning still stands. I don't want you near my little girl."

Tim rolled his eyes and threw his head back into the door. There was an audible _thud_. "I'm not going to stop seeing Cissie."

"Gee, and I wonder why that is," Ollie sneered.

"I love her," Tim didn't even hesitate.

Ollie's beard twitched.

"Look, Ollie," Roy began, "Dick's got nothing but good things to say about this kid. Now, I don't like this anymore than you do, but if she's got to date someone, better it be someone we know."

"Et tu, Brute?" Ollie snapped.

"Ollie, you know I'm right," Roy quipped.

"Given Dick's reputation as a man-slut, I don't take his vouching for this kid very seriously."

"Oh, come on, Ollie! Dick has been a happily married man for, like, ten years! More! Besides, he was always more of a serial monogamist anyway…"

"You always take his side."

"Dad, I think we're getting a little off-track here," Connor interrupted.

"Excuse me, but he is my best friend," Roy remained focused on Ollie.

"Excuse me!" Tim called out.

"I don't care if he's the Queen of Sheba! He's a guy; this kid is a guy—and you and I both know how guys think. Would you want him dating Lian?" Ollie argued.

"Lian is going to a convent the day she turns eighteen," Roy stated quite seriously. ROFLMAO!

"EXCUSE ME!" Tim bellowed.

"Roy, Lian's sixteen years old. You're telling me she's never kissed a boy?" Ollie countered.

"Never. We had a very serious talk about it just the other—Holy Mother of God!" Roy's hands flew to his ears, as did Ollie's and Connor's.

"I thought that might get your attention," Tim took his earplugs out and put his sonic device away. He walked to the bedroom and proceeded to put a shirt on over his now bare torso. His old shirt was still pinned to the door.

"While you two were bickering like a couple of hens, Cissie called. Bonnie's lung has collapsed. That's all I could get out of her. I'm going to her now. If you care about her as much as you say you do, I'd advise you to go to the hospital as well. It's up to you, though." He grabbed his keys. "You can go out the way you came in. I'm out of here." And with that, Tim left the three deafened archers to ponder their respective relationships with Cissie.


	8. Chapter 8

Ollie hated being wrong- especially when his being wrong meant that some punk kid was right. It only rubbed salt in his wound that this

particular kid was a Bat. His baby girl… with a Bat. The very thought made his skin crawl. Then again, the thought of any jerk with his daughter

made his skin crawl.

Cissie was a good person. Ollie didn't know where she got it from. It certainly wasn't from her mother. Bonnie always looked out for number

one and no one else. Ollie had seen that the first time he'd met her, but damned if his hormones hadn't gotten in the way. Bonnie had been

deceitful, conniving and downright manipulative, so Ollie had played her game. He'd deceived and manipulated her right back. When Miss

Arrowette disappeared, he hadn't asked any questions. He'd just been glad she was out of his hair. He'd had a vulnerable teenage boy on

his hands at the time and he hadn't wanted to screw that up. Sigh. The road to hell was paved with good intentions, though, wasn't it? Ollie had

completely failed Roy. Thank God, Roy had turned out to be a real stand-up guy. He'd beaten the heroin, made a name for himself, and raised a

wonderful kid. Ollie could take lessons from Roy on fatherhood. The minute Roy had found out he had a daughter, he'd fought tooth and nail to

get her in his life and away from her crazy mother. Ollie, on the other hand, had left Connor when he was just a baby. He'd been young and

impetuous then (as opposed to being old and impetuous). He hadn't particularly cared to play dad back then, and he'd honestly thought

Moonday was better off without him. How could he have known of the ridicule and rejection his son would face growing up? He hoped Connor

never found out about Ollie's rejecting of him at birth. The kid had dealt with enough of that already. And Cissie... Cissie he truly had not known

about until she was seventeen. He could have throttled Bonnie for keeping her a secret, but he couldn't help but have his self-doubts. Would he

have left Cissie the way he'd left Connor? Ollie liked to think he wouldn't have. He truly regretted not getting to see her grow up. He

could have protected her from Bonnie's obsessive training, althoughhe had to admit that the girl was damned-near perfect with a bow.

Whenever they practiced together, Ollie invented most of his critiques just so she wouldn't get too cocky.

Still, he truly envied Roy when it came to their daughters. Roy was entirely responsible for Lian. He was the reason Lian had grown up to

be such a capable, responsible, compassionate and, yes, okay, hotheaded young lady. Where Cissie got it from, he had no idea. She

had such a big heart. Maybe it was that group of friends she had that was to thank for it. What were they called? Young... Justice. This

kid, Tim, he had been on that team. Maybe, just maybe, he should give him a chance. Maybe.

When Ollie and his boys arrived in the hospital waiting room, they found Tim cradling Cissie, and speaking softly in her ear. They

couldn't see Cissie's face as she had buried it in Tim's shoulder, but they could see Tim's stone-cold glare as clear as day. Even as

he was soothing Cissie, he let the Arrow boys know that they were not to upset her any further, on penalty of a batarang strategically placed

where the sun didn't shine.

"Cissie," Tim whispered, "your family's here."

When Cissie looked up, Ollie could literally see the hell she was going through. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face tear-stained. And still, she

smiled. "Hey, Dad." She got up and gave him a hug. "Did Tim call you?" All the men shifted uncomfortably. Cissie had

apparently forgotten she'd never introduced her father and brothers to her new beau.

"Yeah," Ollie plastered a smile on his face. "Tim called us and we came straight here. How you doing, Sweetheart?"

Cissie smiled, putting on a strong face that quickly melted. "I'm... scared. I don't want to lose her, Dad. I know she's difficult and

sometimes I want to wring her neck, but... she's my Mom, you know?"

"I know, Sweetheart, I know. Hey, listen to me. No matter what happens, you'll always have me."

"Me too, Kiddo," Roy said.

"Same here," Connor added.

"Thanks, guys."

"Miss King-Jones?" A voice interrupted the family reunion.

"Dr. Huebner! My Mom, is... is she okay?"

The doctor's expression was grim. It accentuated the wrinkles on his face and even brought out the gray in his hair. "She's stable. For now."

Ollie, Roy, Connor and Tim huddled around Cissie, as though their bodies could shield her from the pain that the doctor's next words

were sure to deliver.

"Miss King-Jones," Dr. Huebner continued, "your mother has been fighting this cancer valiantly for going on seven years, now. To be

honest, it's a miracle she's lasted this long." He sighed. "I'm afraid all we can do now is make her as comfortable as possible, and wait."

"Wait for her to die, you mean," Cissie practically barked. Her voice was hoarse.

"Wait for the cancer to run its course, yes."

"You can't let her die!"

"Cissie," Connor wrapped his arms around his sister. "Bonnie will always be with you. She's fought hard. She's tired. Let her be at peace."

Cissie let silent tears fall before regaining her composure. "How long?" she asked the doctor.

"We don't know. It could be a day. A week. Maybe even a month."

"Can… can I see her?"

Dr. Huebner's face shifted. "Actually, she's asking to see Mr. Drake. Alone."

Cissie felt like she'd been punched in the gut.

"Cissie," Tim touched her face. "Cissie, she probably just wants to make sure you're okay before she sees you. She likes to put her brave

face on, too, you know."

Cissie just nodded. She was numb. Tim looked to Ollie.

"Come on, Cissie, let's get some fresh air," Ollie suggested, ushering his daughter out.


	9. Chapter 9

Cissie had been quiet. Too quiet. Ollie knew she could be reserved, but this was too much. He knew that she was dying inside and that just killed him. He didn't want her to feel any more pain. If he could, he'd wrap her up in his arms and protect her forever. He knew he couldn't do that, though, and hadn't even been able to when she was still young enough to be innocent—which was pretty young in their business. For heaven's sake, the first time he laid eyes on Cissie she'd been pierced by two of her own arrows and bleeding everywhere! If only he'd been there to keep her out of Bonnie's clutches. Bonnie had robbed Cissie of her childhood as soon as the girl could sit up on her own.

"Cissie... I'm sorry," he blurted.

Cissie gave him a fragile smile. "It's not your fault, Dad. You didn't force Mom to start smoking like a chimney when she was twelve."

"No, I meant..." They stopped under a tree. The moon shone through the leaves, casting a patchy shadow over them. "I meant, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were growing up. Or even through all this. I've been selfish, hiding on the other side of the continent just because I don't get along with Bonnie."

"Dad, it's okay-"

"No, it's not okay. I should have been here with you. You needed someone to be right there beside you in all this."

"Dad, I do have someone."

Her words twisted in Ollie's chest. "Tim."

"Tim," Cissie answered softly.

Ollie sighed. "Look, I know I have no right to get all fatherly and protective over you, but I just... I can't help but feel like he's taking my little girl away."

"You weren't even there when I was a little girl," Cissie giggled.

"Don't remind me," Ollie almost barked.

"Sorry."

There was an awkward silence. In the distance they could hear the cacophony of a frat party, underscoring the crickets chirping around them.

"Why'd you call him first?" Ollie broached the topic.

"I knew he'd be there."

"Ouch."

"I didn't mean it like that, Dad. I just... I love him, Dad. I love him more than anything or anyone in my whole life. He's just so kind and humble and he's freaking brilliant. I mean, I know he could do so much better--"

"Now stop right there," Ollie cut her off. "I don't want to hear you say anything like that ever again. You are amazing, okay? I don't know where you got it from. It certainly wasn't from me and… well… let's not get into Bonnie right now, but my point is, my little girl deserves the best. If anything, this guy doesn't deserve you."

"Just promise me you won't scare him off?" Cissie pleaded.

_Oliver Queen, you are such a sucker for a pretty face_, Ollie mentally chastised himself. "Anything for you, Sweetheart," he promised his daughter with a hug.

Tim entered the immaculate intensive care unit in the oncology department. Strange how such a pristine environment could reek of decay. When he opened the door to Bonnie's room, he was not prepared. Bonnie had looked bad last time he saw her. That had been three and a half hours ago. She was barely a shadow of the woman she had been, even that short time earlier.

"Tim," Bonnie croaked and patted the bed. Her hands were trembling. She made a face. Tim rushed to her side. "Ice chips," she whispered. He grabbed the cup of ice chips by her bed and held it to her mouth.

"Thank you," Bonnie was sounding more like herself after a few ice chips. "They won't let me have any blasted water, can you believe it?"

"Just a precaution, I'm sure," Tim said to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Sit."

Tim sat in the chair next to Bonnie's bed.

"Well, I'm dying!" Bonnie almost laughed. Tim nodded. "Don't look so serious, Tim. I've known this was coming for awhile. So have the doctors. I asked them not to say anything to Cissie."

"She knows now."

"Yeah, something about a collapsed lung kind of forces the truth out of people."

"Bonnie, you're a shrewd businesswoman, and I'm a businessman. What did you bring me in for?"

Bonnie smiled. "You're smart, Tim. Yes, there is something I want, but first, answer me this. Do you love my daughter?"

"You know I do."

"I suppose so. You go through all the right motions." She stopped for a moment. "I do love my daughter, even though I know most people don't see it. That's why I did what I did. I wanted her to be the best."

"She is the best," Tim reassured her.

"That's not enough. It's not enough, Tim. She was never happy with that, she never wanted it. Tim, you've been able to give her the one thing I never could. You make her happy." Bonnie blinked back tears.

Tim handed her a tissue. "She does love you, Bonnie."

"I know," she sniffled. "I don't deserve it, but I know." Bonnie cleared her throat and quickly regained her composure. "Now listen, I don't know if she's told you about the rest of her family..."

"You mean Ollie?"

"Oh, you know," Bonnie seemed disappointed at not being the one to break the news.

"I do now. He, Roy and Connor paid me a visit this evening."

"Did they use the arrows?"

"Yeah."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Drama queens."

Tim laughed. "They're here now, actually."

"Good. Cissie will need them... Listen, Tim, I've a pretty big favor to ask of you and I don't want a word spoken of it to Cissie."

"That depends entirely on what it is."

"Please, Tim, that's my only condition: Cissie can't know. I want your word."

Tim deliberated. He didn't like keeping secrets from Cissie. It always got him into trouble. Bonnie seemed desperate, though. "Fine. Not a word to Cissie."

"Good. The doctors have already refused to do this. I need your help; I know you can do it without being traced, and I trust you."

Tim was growing uneasy. "What, Bonnie?"

"Tim, I want you to help me end my life."


	10. Chapter 10

When Cissie and Ollie returned from their walk, Tim was just coming out of Bonnie's room. His body was tense, his face tight.

"Tim, what is it?" Cissie asked. "Is she okay?"

Tim plastered a smile on his face. "Everything's fine, sweetie." He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. "She'd really like to see you now."

Cissie nodded. "Okay, I just… hope I'm ready."

"Want me to come with you?" Tim touched her face.

She swallowed and shook her head. "No. I want some time with her alone."

"Whatever you need, hon."

She nervously pecked Tim on the lips. Then she made her way through the giant double doors into the ICU.

Tim let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"What was that all about?" a very curious Roy asked.

"Nothing, Roy, just Bonnie being Bonnie," Tim answered smoothly.

"Uh huh," Ollie plopped down in one of the waiting room chairs. "I know that look. That's the look a man gets when Bonnie makes an impossible request of him. So what was it, boy?"

"I really can't say. I gave my word."

"Well, if anyone can keep secrets, it's one of you people," Ollie muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Tim snapped. He'd had a long day and Ollie was wearing on his last nerve.

"Oh, I think you know what I mean."

"No, _Mr. Queen_," Tim shot back, "I don't."

"Tim. Dad. Let's not do this right now. We have to keep it together for Cissie," Connor intervened.

Tim and Ollie stared each other down for another ten seconds.

"Fine," they grumbled simultaneously.

The four men sat in silence for a few minutes. The only sounds in the room were the buzz of the fluorescent lights, the soft conversation at the nurses' station, and Roy, who was whittling away at a block of wood.

"So when are you going to make an honest woman out of my daughter?" Ollie blurted out.

Connor hit his head against the wall behind him and sighed.

"When did _you_ ever make an honest woman out of anyone?" Tim countered.

"That's me, not you. Everyone knows I'm a cad."

"And you expect me to be one too, is that it?"

"I don't know, kid. You tell me."

"Well, if I know the Bats, and I do," Roy chimed in, "he's the marrying type."

For this, Roy received two stone-cold glares.

"Shut up, Roy," he told himself aloud and headed for the vending machines.

Ollie and Tim took up their staring contest again. After a moment, Ollie

muttered, "I gotta get out of here," and stalked out of the waiting room.

No sooner had Ollie left, than Dick and Barbara burst through the waiting room doors.

"Short pants!" Roy exclaimed and rushed over to his longtime friend and teammate.

"Hey, Roy. Thanks for the call. How are things here?"

"Well, Bonnie's dying, Cissie's a wreck, Ollie's, well, Ollie, Tim's trying to stay strong for Cissie, but he's starting to crack, and Connor's trying to get everyone to kumbaya out."

"And you?"

"I'm the comic relief," Roy grinned.

Dick sighed. "Well, at least you know where you fit into all of this."

Meanwhile, Barbara had wheeled herself over to Tim. "Tim." She opened her arms for a hug. "Roy called us as soon as he heard."

"Babs," Tim fell into her embrace, "you don't even know Bonnie. You didn't have to come."

"We're here for you and Cissie, Tim. Hi," Barbara extended her hand to Connor as Roy and Dick approached the group. "I'm Barbara Gordon-Grayson and this is my husband, Dick Grayson."

"Nice to meet you," Connor shook their hands, a bit confused. Hadn't they met already?

"Tim and Cissie are dear family friends of ours," Barbara explained.

Dick plopped down next to Tim. "How you holding up, Timmy?"

Tim just shrugged. Dick and Babs exchanged glances. If Tim was brooding, this was bad.

"When's the last time you ate, Tim?" Barbara asked cautiously.

"I had dinner," Tim snapped back.

"Well, I'm starving," Dick said, sticking his gut out and slapping it. "Wanna watch me eat?"

Tim rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Sure, nothing would give me greater joy." With that, he and Dick took off for the cafeteria.

***

Cissie stared at the door a good five minutes before summoning up the courage to go in.

"Come on, Cissie," she pushed herself. "You have to be the strong one, now."

She took a breath and stepped inside. There she lay: the woman that had been her whole life for most of Cissie's twenty-four years, the woman who had laid the foundation for the woman that was now Cecilia King-Jones, and the woman who was now, visibly dying.

"Hey Ciss," Bonnie smiled. "How's my little Cupid?"

"Mom," Cissie choked back tears. Bonnie hadn't called her that in years.

Bonnie patted the bed. Cissie took the cue, and sat with her mother, and took her hand.

"You… you've known for awhile, haven't you?"

Bonnie nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why give me false hope?"

"That I'll live forever? You're smarter than that, Cissie. Even if I were healthy, I wouldn't be around forever. None of us are."

"Still. You should have told me."

"Call me selfish, but I wanted to see you smile."

"You're selfish, Mom," Cissie deadpanned.

"Tim makes you smile."

A small smile snuck its way onto Cissie's face.

"See?"

"Not fair. You set me up for that."

"It was worth it."

They sat in silence for awhile.

"I don't want you to go," Cissie barely whispered.

"I wish I didn't have to. But it's time. You're going to be fine, Cissie. You have Tim, Ollie, Roy, Connor, and most importantly, yourself to rely on."

"It won't be the same without you."

Of course not," Bonnie smirked. "There won't be anyone around to push everyone's buttons."

Cissie laughed. "I guess we'll have to leave that to Roy from now on."

Bonnie chuckled. "At least I've rubbed off on someone. Cissie, listen. I want you to be happy. I don't want you to end up like me: decrepit, bitter, and hated by everyone."

"No one hates you, Mom."

Bonnie gave her daughter a look.

"Okay, I don't hate you."

Bonnie smiled. "My point is, I don't want you to obsess over this or anything else. I know how you can get, and I know you got it from me, but I want you to let it go. I wish I could have."

"Mom, I'm not going to just forget about you."

"I didn't say, 'forget', I said, 'don't obsess'. Remember me, but live your life. Make a life with Tim. And be happy."

Cissie blushed. "Mom, what's _your _obsession with Tim?"

"I can't help it. I've just never seen you so happy as when you're with him. And he's such a nice young man."

"Yeah, he is."

"Do you ever think about it? Building a life with him?"

"All the time. I've just been so focused on…"

"Me. Taking care of me. I know. See? I'm doing you a favor, here."

Cissie winced. "Don't say that."

"Cissie, I love you. I always have. That's why I trained you and pushed you. That's why you're the best."

"Mom," Cissie groaned.

"I know now that it was wrong, and I'm so sorry, baby. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't, so let me do this one thing for you. Let me let go."

Tears streamed down Cissie's face. "Oh, Mom," she hugged her mother. "Mom, I don't want to let go."

Bonnie sighed and held her daughter tightly to her chest. "I know sweetie, I know."


	11. Chapter 11

**OF BATS AND ARROWS- Chapter 11**

Ollie took another slow, deep drag from the cigarette. Cissie would have a conniption fit, and he really should know better having watched what had happened to Bonnie, but Lord help him if this kid wasn't going to be the death of him, anyway.

"Don't you think that's highly inappropriate, given the situation?" a deep, familiar voice asked.

"Great, another one," Ollie grumbled.

"Another what?" Bruce Wayne asked as he took a seat on the bench next to Ollie.

Ollie stamped out the cigarette. "Another one of _you people_."

Bruce quirked an eyebrow. "I don't follow."

"Drop the act, Bruce, it's just me here." He waved his arms around to indicate their empty surroundings. "You know damned well what I mean."

"Fine."

"What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"Dick called. He said Bonnie took a turn for the worse. I came as soon as I could get away from my case."

"I guess it really is a family affair, now." Ollie held his head between his hands. "How did one of mine end up with one of yours?"

"Well, Cissie is an exceptional young woman, you have to admit that."

"Yeah, yeah, but why him?"

"Ollie, I understand how you feel. I have a daughter of my own, you know. If I could, I'd lock her in a tower to protect her."

"I'm surprised you haven't," Ollie snorted.

"It's… difficult, seeing as she and I haven't had contact with one another for the last seven years."

Ollie's eyebrows shot up. "She's a chip off the ole Bat, isn't she?"

"Don't remind me," Bruce grumbled. "Ollie, my point is, don't drive your daughter away just because you don't like the decisions she's made."

"Most of her decisions I'm fine with, just… why him?!"

"I know I'm a bit biased here," Bruce replied, "but believe me when I say that Tim is a good man."

"You got proof of that?"

Bruce smirked. "Give him a chance and I think you'll find it out for yourself." Bruce got up and left.

"He's still a Bat," Ollie muttered before following.

***

It had taken Dick and Tim mere minutes to devour their cafeteria burgers and fries. "So," Dick sipped his Zesti-Cola, "you wanna talk about it?"

"Which part?" Tim sighed. "The part where everyone's pressuring me to marry Cissie, or the part where Bonnie's asked me to assist in her suicide?"

"She's WHAT?!"

"Shh," Tim's eyes darted around nervously. "I gave my word I wouldn't mention it to anyone."

"Okay, okay," Dick gulped. "What did you say?"

"I said, 'No,' of course. Besides going against everything we believe in, I just couldn't do that to Cissie."

"Alright," Dick nodded. "So, what about the Cissie thing?"

"The Cissie thing?"

"Yeah. Who's been…?"

"Your son, for one," Tim cut him off. Dick nearly shot Zesti through his nose. "At the museum today, he asked me if I was going to marry her. That wouldn't have anything to do with you and your wife planting ideas in his head, would it?"

"Who, us?" Dick batted his eyes. "I don't know. He may have overheard me and Babs talking about you guys, but I don't think we've ever mentioned marriage. Just how great you guys are together and how much we like Cissie. She's really good for you, Tim."

Tim nodded.

"Okay, so who else?"

"Ollie. He just up and asked me when I was going to make an 'honest woman' out of his daughter. I mean, who says that anymore?"

"I dunno. Old people? Wait a minute, Cissie's his _daughter_? Like, actual daughter, not just another Arrow?"

Tim nodded.

"Wow, and I thought _my_ father-in-law was tough."

"He's _not _my father-in-law," Tim snapped.

"Whoa there," Dick held up his hands. "Okay, he's not your father-in-law. But why not? Do you not want to marry Cissie?"

Tim crossed his arms tightly and stared hard at Dick. After a moment or two, his resolve broke. He reached into his pocket and slid a ring box across the table.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Dick opened the box and looked at the ring. "How long have you had this?"

"Two months."

"And you haven't asked her yet?"

Tim leaned his elbows on the table and twisted his hair in both fists. "I keep chickening out. I want it to be perfect, because she's perfect. And what if she says 'no'?"

"Do you really think that?"

"There's no reason for her to say 'yes'."

Dick sighed. Tim always did have an inferiority complex, though he'd never understood why.

"Okay, sure. There's always a chance she'll say no. Hell, Babs turned me down six times before we got married."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Okay, bad example. Point is, you know, _carpe diem_. Why not ask her now?"

"Now, I feel like I'd be taking advantage of her situation, getting a yes out of her when she's grieving and vulnerable."

"Okay, fair enough. But Cissie will get through this, and when she does, I expect a wedding invitation."

***

Roy, Dick and Tim were huddled together in one corner of the waiting room, with Bruce and his trusty Alfred sitting solemnly in another. Ollie checked in with Connor who was chatting with a redheaded woman in a wheelchair. Connor told Ollie that Cissie was still with Bonnie, and had been for over an hour now. Ollie decided to look in on them. He wandered through the waiting room doors, and down the hallways, crisscrossing through what seemed like a maze, before he found Bonnie's room. He peeked through the window on the door before entering. Cissie was curled up on the bed, her head resting on Bonnie's shoulder, Bonnie's arms wrapped around her. Bonnie's cheek lay atop Cissie's head.

Ollie gulped. Should he be interrupting them at this moment? As though she had sensed his question, Bonnie waved him in. Ollie entered cautiously. He nodded toward Cissie.

"Asleep," Bonnie spoke softly.

"How is she?" Ollie pulled up a chair and stroked Cissie's hair.

"She'll be fine. Put on quite a show earlier, though. She gets that from you."

Ollie smirked. He'd buy that. Shifting his focus from Cissie, he asked, "And how are you?"

"About ten times worse than I'm sure I look right now."

Ollie winced.

"It's better with her here, though."

Ollie smiled. "Yeah, she really lights up a room, doesn't she?"

Bonnie nodded. "Always did… I'm sorry I kept her from you."

Ollie's chest tightened. "Water under the bridge, Bonnie."

"I just wish this could be it. You, me, our girl. I want to remember her just like this. At peace. Ollie," her eyes pleaded, "help me remember her like this."


	12. Chapter 12

This was not real. This was a dream. An awful, terrible dream. Cissie was not standing in a cemetery while some pastor who never even knew her mother went on and on about her life. She was not staring at the urn that held her mother's ashes, and she was most certainly not angry. No, not angry at all.

Cissie looked up at the small group of people who were gathered for Bonnie's memorial service. Bonnie didn't have a lot of friends, so pretty much everyone there was there to support Cissie. Tim was, of course, by her side. Her dad was there. So were Connor, Roy, Lian and Dinah. Tim's family, too, had come to pay their respects. She recognized Bruce and his wife, Selina. Dick, Barbara, even little Jimmy and MK were there, as well. Her former YJ teammates, Jon Kent and Bart Allen had also made it in.

Much as she appreciated the support, Cissie wished everyone would stop acting like they had to walk on eggshells around her. She didn't need any kind of special treatment. She'd made that clear when Bonnie died, a week ago.

"_How long has she been out?" Tim asked._

"_She was asleep before I got to her and Bonnie, so I don't know," Ollie answered._

"_That was over twelve hours ago."_

"_She was exhausted."_

"_Hmm," Cissie muttered sleepily. Tim and Ollie looked up to see Cissie's eyes flutter open. "Dad? Tim?" She yawned. _

"_Hey, babe," Tim smiled and smoothed her hair with his hand. _

"_How did I get here?" Cissie blinked. _

"_I brought you here. You fell asleep in your mom's… room," Ollie answered._

_Cissie was suddenly very awake. "Mom. I should be with her. How is she?"_

_Ollie and Tim looked at each other, asking with their eyes which of them should tell her. Ollie cleared his throat. As her father, it was up to him._

"_Ciss," Ollie took her hand, "your mother passed away last night in her sleep." He paused, waiting for Cissie's reaction. "It was very peaceful. The doctors say she wasn't in any pain."_

_Cissie felt like she'd been punched in the gut, from the inside. This was what shock felt like. She had never experienced anything like this, not even when her school counselor had been murdered all those years ago. She stared at her father. _

"_Ciss?" Tim asked. "You okay?"_

_She turned to face her lover. "Yeah. I'm fine." She blinked. "I need a shower." She roughly threw back the covers and made a beeline for the bathroom, ignoring the worried glances Tim and Ollie were exchanging._

From then on, Cissie had thrown herself into arranging her mother's memorial service. Every flower and every word was going to be perfect, if it was the last thing she did.

She could tell that everyone was worried about her. Tim, Ollie, Connor, even Roy tried to get her to open up to them, to deal with what she was feeling inside. Didn't they get it? This was how she was dealing with it. She was thankful that they made her eat, though. She was so focused on making the day perfect that she often forgot about meals. Even when they brought her exquisite Alfred-made cuisine, though, she couldn't taste it. She couldn't taste anything. She couldn't feel anything. She was just numb.

Cissie didn't know what she was going to do after the service. There would be nothing on which to focus. Nothing to distract her. She turned to look at Tim. He gave her a little smile, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and gave it a squeeze. Cissie felt the barest hint of a butterfly in her stomach. Maybe she would be able to heal after all.

***

That night, after they had interred Bonnie's ashes, faced the neverending line of condolence callers, and consumed the repast that Alfred had prepared for everyone, Tim and Cissie made their way back to Tim's apartment. Cissie had been keeping her distance from Tim, and had been sleeping in her dorm room for the past week. Tim didn't take it personally; Cissie was keeping everyone at a distance these days. He was worried, though. Cissie was one to flaunt her emotions, not bottle them up. If this had been Bruce, he wouldn't have been as worried—Batman was about as emotionally constipated as you could get. But Cissie? This was not like her at all.

The car ride had been quiet. It wasn't until they had walked up the three flights of stairs to Tim's apartment that Cissie broke the silence.

"It was nice of Jon and Bart to come to the service," she said. "Did you call them?"

Tim's mouth went dry. "Yeah. I hope you don't mind." He fumbled with the keys a little as he unlocked the door. "I knew they'd want to be there for you, though."

Cissie smiled. "No, it was nice. Thank you. For doing that."

Tim grinned and held the door open for his girlfriend. She smiled sweetly and gave him a chaste kiss before she passed through the door.

After Tim closed and locked the door, however, it was a whole other story. Cissie pinned him to the wall and kissed him senseless. He noticed a wicked grin on her face when they broke apart. "Cissie?" he blinked.

"Yes?" she purred, untucking his shirt and running her hands underneath it.

"You okay?"

"Never better." She proceeded to unbutton his shirt, glad that he'd removed the tie around dinnertime.

"Whoa, hey, hey, hey," Tim grabbed her hands. "Cissie, we don't have to do anything if you don't want. You've had a rough day, today."

Cissie gave her boyfriend an incredulous look. "What about undressing you says I don't want to do anything?"

Tim blushed. "Okay, but just…You've been under a lot of stress lately and, um," he was getting distracted by Cissie unbuttoning her blouse. "Uh, I just, I don't want to take advantage…"

Cissie giggled. "Oh Timmy, you won't be taking advantage. You'll be helping me."

"H-helping?"

She nodded. "Like you said, I've been under a lot of stress lately, and you see, that gives a girl a lot of energy to burn off, wouldn't you say?"

Tim just nodded, at a complete loss for words. There was no arguing with logic like that, and besides, he really did want to help her.

***

Unfortunately, Tim was a very light sleeper. He rarely slept through the entire night. Something always woke him up. Tonight was no different. He groaned and looked at the clock. 2:30 a.m. Not that late really—most nights he would still be out on patrol at this hour, but Nightwing and Batman were covering for him tonight so he could be with Cissie.

Ah, Cissie… Tim smiled and turned to…an empty bed. He sat straight up, eyes darting around the room.

"Cissie?" he called out. No answer.

He flicked on the lamp on the nightstand, wincing at the sudden flood of light. Once his eyes adjusted, he scanned the room. Her clothes were still on the floor. He relaxed somewhat—she was probably still in the apartment, then. He got up and wandered out of the bedroom. The bathroom door was open and the light was off. No Cissie in there. No Cissie in the kitchen. No Cissie in the living room. That was when it hit him. The clothes she'd been wearing that day were on the floor, but what about…? He opened the chest in which they kept their heroing gear. There was still an Arrowette costume inside, but they always kept spares handy. Her arrow quiver, however, was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

"Check and mate," Barbara grinned. She clicked the mouse defiantly.

"Agh!" she saw the Flash slap his forehead via the video feed from the JLA monitor womb. "Everytime!"

"You should know better than to challenge the all-knowing Oracle, Flash," Barbara teased.

"Yeah, yeah."

"I have that information you asked for, too." She turned to another screen. "DEO subject 93086 escaped from DEO headquarters four years ago with the assistance of an unidentified male. According to these records, subject had also escaped some ten years prior to that. She remained at large, serving under the codename 'Secret' with the now-disbanded Young Justice. There's been no evidence as to her whereabouts, since her most recent escape."

"You really are a show off."

Barabara grinned, even though she knew he wouldn't see it. Her eye quickly darted to another screen flashing "Urgent."

"Flash, there's an emergency. I'll have to catch you later."

"Okay, thanks Oracle!"

"Oracle, here," she addressed her new caller.

"Oracle, it's Robin. I need you to track somebody."

Babs turned her voice modifier off. "Who?"

"It's Ci- Arrowette. She's gone."

"Do we have a tracer on her?"

"I did, but she found it. I tracked her into Gotham, corner of Pine and Main, but she's not here."

"Okay, we know she's in Gotham. I'll alert the Boss immediately. We'll find her."

"We have to find her fast. Who knows what she'll do in this state?"

"I know," Babs answered softly. "We will."

"Thanks, Babs."

***

Cissie perched atop a gargoyle, overlooking the city. She felt like an idiot. Her plan had backfired. Hitting the streets didn't make her feel better, it only made her angrier; and now she was injured. Not badly, mind you—the bullet had barely grazed her arm—but enough so that Tim would notice.

She sighed. Tim was probably looking for her by now. He would find her eventually, she knew he would. She felt a twinge of guilt. She hadn't meant to worry him. She had just really… She had needed to take her anger out on someone.

She heard the barest hint of a rustle. "I was wondering when you'd find me."

Robin was silent a moment. Then, "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" he growled. Cissie didn't answer. "What were you thinking?" Still no answer. "You could have been killed."

"Maybe that's what I wanted."

Robin grabbed her and turned her around to face him. "Don't say that! Don't ever say that!"

"Why not?!"

"Because I love you! I don't want to see you hurt!"

Cissie grew cold. "Oh, I see. I'll just bottle up any hurt I feel, ever. I'll just bury it deep inside, so you won't have to see me hurt."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

"What do you want from me, Tim?"

"I want to help you! I want to marry you! I want to be with you!"

"What?" Cissie took a step back.

"I want to be with you."

"That's… no. What did you say, before that?"

"I…" Tim turned bright red."I, um, I want to marry you."

"Marry me," Cissie echoed, wondering if this was all a dream.

"I… yeah, Ciss. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

It was too much for Cissie. Her body simply could not contain all of the emotions now swarming her. Her love for Tim, and the pain she'd been bottling up for days, now came crashing down on her like a tsunami. She simply burst into tears.

"Shhhh," Tim wrapped his arms around her and held her while her body was wracked with sobs. "It's okay. I've got you."

"I'm so sorry," Cissie choked through her tears. "I'm so sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry for." Tim pressed his cheek against the top of her head. "It's been a rough couple of weeks for you… and now some schmuck wants to marry you? Who can blame you?"

Cissie let out a hoarse laugh, and managed to regain some self-control. She pulled back a little, and looked up at Tim, who was wiping away her tears.

"I want to marry you, too," she stated simply, wishing he wasn't wearing his mask at that precise moment.

Tim gulped. "You do?"

Cissie nodded. She started crying again, but these were happy tears. Then, she pulled Tim into a passionate kiss.

"I do," Cissie smiled when they finally broke apart for air.

***

"Ha! Pay up, Speedy," Dick grinned from ear to ear.

"Aww, man," Roy whined. "How come you always win these bets?"

"Now, now, Dick," Barbara switched off the audio feed of Tim and Cissie's conversation off. "You know full well that you had prior knowledge of Tim's intent to propose."

"Ba-abs!"

"Dude! You totally got ratted on by your wife!"

"Shut up!"

Barbara wheeled herself out of the monitor womb, smiling as she listened to Dick and Roy's little spat. "You break it you bought it, boys."

"Yes ma'am," Dick and Roy chimed.

***

In the cave, Batman and Green Arrow were also listening in on their protégés' conversation. There was a moment of silence after Batman cut off the transmission. The two men stared at the Batcomputer screen, their arms crossed.

"Well, I guess we'll be in-laws now," Ollie stated.

"Hmm."

"Frikkin' Bat," Ollie uttered before he turned to climb the stairs up to the manor.

"Arrows," Batman growled, following his guest.

Alfred smiled. Bats and Arrows. He'd always known it would come down to this, one day.


End file.
